disneycomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck is a storyline by Don Rosa that features the early years of Scrooge McDuck. It covers everything from when Scrooge earned his first time to the time he first met his nephews. Here is a list of chapters Chapter 0: Of Ducks Dimes and Destinites: Magica De Spell goes back in time to get Scrooge's Number One Dime before he earns it. Chapter 1: The Last of the Clan McDuck: As a child Scrooge earns the Number One Dime, comes in conflict with The Whskervilles and leaves for America on a cattle boat Chapter 2: The Master of the Mississippi: Scrooge has his first american adventure where he works for his uncle Pothole and has his first encounter with The Beagle Boys. Chapter 3: The Buckaroo of the Badlands: Scrooge becomes a cowboy who works for Murdo Mackenzie, has to recover a stolen bull from some rustlers and meets Teddy Roosevelt for the first time. Chapter 3B: The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark: Scrooge sails to Indoenesia where he tries to sell two bulls to the Sultan of Djokja but the Sultan of Solo steals them from him and he has to get them back. Chapter 4: The Raider of the Copper Hill: Scrooge becomes a prospector and has his first encounter with John D. Rockerduck while his father Howard Rockerduck teaches him how to be a prospector. Chapter 5: The New Laird of Castle McDuck: Scrooge goes back to Scotland to save Castle McDuck from being bought by The Whiskervilles. Chapter 6: The Terror of the Transvaal: Scrooge goes to Africa where he has his first encounter with Flintheart Glomgold. Chapter 6B: The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff: Scrooge goes back to America where he joins his Uncle Pothole and a bunch of famous western heroes in an attempt to outwit The Dalton Brothers. Chapter 7: The Dreamtime Duck of the Never Never: Scrooge goes to Austrailia where he meets Jabiru Kapirigi and learns about the Dreamtale and winds up having to recover a relic from a bandit. Chapter 8: The King of the Klondike: Scrooge goes to the Yukon where he has his first encounter with Soapy Slick, Meets Glittering Goldie O' Gilt for the first time and finds The Goose Egg Nugget. Chapter 8B: The Prisoner of White Agony Creek: Scrooge forces Goldie to work in his cabin for a month to get back at her for stealing his gold nugget. Chapter 8C: Hearts of the Yukon: Scrooge is falsely accused to tracking mud in Dawson and the only way to clear his name is to see Goldie. Chapter 9: The Billionaire of Dismal Downs: Scrooge goes back to Scotland after earning his first billion dollars only to realise he doesn't belong there anymore. Chapter 10: The Invader of Fort Duckburg: Scrooge and his sisters move to Duckburg and meet The Duck Family (Grandma Duck, Her Husband Dabney and their three children Quackmore, Daphne, and Eider) for the first time and Scrooge has his second encounter with The Beagle Boys and meets Teddy Roosevelt for the second time. Chapter 10B: The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut: Scrooge and his sisters accidentally interfere with Teddy Roosevelt's Inspection of the Panama Canal and foil the plans of an evil dictator. Chapter 11: The Empire Builder From Calisota: Scrooge travels around the world making all kinds of business deals including a bad one involving Foola Zoola and Bombie the Zombie and he meets Donald Duck for the first time. Chapter 12: The Richest Duck in the World: After not hearing from his family for 17 years Scrooge sends Donald and his nephews a mysterous invitation to Christmas Dinner shows them his Money Bin and gets robbed by The Beagle Boys for the first time. Epilogue: The Dream of a Lifetime: The Beagle Boys steal a dream machine from Gyro Gearloose and use it to invade Scrooge's dreams and Donald has to get them out. This story was mentioned because it shows a lot of scenes from The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Series. Category:Multi Part Stories Category:Uncle Scrooge Comics Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse